Taking me apart
by keariel
Summary: Shameless Niff; I really couldn't resist...inspired by Panic!at the Disco's Always. T for shameless boy kisses.


**Inspired by part of Panic! at the Disco's Always…somehow. Then it turned into shameless boy-kisses, and I decieded to torture Cameron who is a tool.**

**I REGRET NOTHING.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>'You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card…'<em>

Nick shifted position, attempting to make himself slightly more comfortable without waking the boy whose head was currently cradled in his lap. He'd just succeeded at getting some blood flowing back into his right leg; when the sleeping boy let out a soft, wordless mumble, and his eyes slid open, focusing on Nick's face while a smile crept across his lips.

"Sorry." Nick whispered, reaching out to stroke some of the other boy's blonde hair across his forehead. Jeff just continued to smile at his boyfriend, eyes roaming over Nick's face; before he pushed himself up so he was curled into the brunette's side, cheek pressed to his shoulder.

"S'okay." Jeff mumbled, his eyes flickering shut for a moment, before they opened again, and he smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"I guess I'm still a little sleepy." He whispered; and Nick grinned, before leaning down to press his lips lightly to Jeff's, intending to pull away quickly after.

Only Jeff didn't let him, instead following his retreating lips, and whining softly in protest.

Nick grinned against the blonde's lips, and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling the other boy closer, while Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, tilting his head for better access to his boy friend's lips. Nick let slip a soft groan when Jeff wrapped his fingers in the brunette's hair, tugging lightly, and Jeff grinned wickedly, before dropping kisses over the line of Nick's jaw, and down the side of his neck; and then lightly raking his teeth over the sensitive spot of skin at the base of Nick's neck, causing the other boy to let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan, his hands slipping up under the back of Jeff's ever-untucked dress shirt, tracing circles on his lower back with his fingertips.

Jeff continued to run his tongue and his teeth over the same spot on Nick's neck-obviously intending to leave a very clear indication that the beautiful boy beneath his lips was _his_-while he lightly tugged on Nick's hair again; and then moved back up to his boyfriend's lips, simultaneously straddling his hips.

Nick moved one of his hands around to run his fingertips of the taunt skin of Jeff's abdomen; and then, surprising both himself and the boy currently wreaking havoc on his emotions, switched their positions, pushing Jeff down on the bed and dragging the blonde's bottom lip through his teeth; eliciting a moan which gave him better access to the other boy's mouth.

Jeff tightly gripped some of Nick's hair in one hand, while the other traced the line of his boyfriend's jaw, fingertips brushing over his cheek as their tongues clashed together, and the hand Nick wasn't using to keep him up moved up Jeff's side. The blonde boy grabbed Nick's tie, yanking it loose and throwing it off the side of the bed carelessly, before he turned his attention to the blazer his boyfriend was wearing, and making to get rid of the un-needed article of clothing. Nick chuckled into Jeff's mouth as his boyfriend whined in frustration while he tried to get rid of the blazer, before he sat up and pulled it off himself, giving Jeff ample opportunity to shrug off his own blazer, tie having been discarded when he'd entered their shared dorm earlier.

Nick leant back down to re-claim his boyfriend's lips; and then found himself on his back, when Jeff flipped them with a twist of his hips.

This kind of intensity was new for them, some still calm part of Nick's mind observed. Yes they'd made out a lot-and it had gotten…_heated_, more than once. They were teenage boys, after all. And once or twice they had gone so far as to remove articles of clothing.

But this was _intense_. Nick could practically feel himself coming apart at the seams with the intensity of emotion he was experiencing; and the only thing he _really_ knew for sure at that moment, was that the boy currently wreaking havoc on his lips and heart? He loved him so much he thought he was going to explode.

Nick let out a low, breathless moan as Jeff instinctively rocked his hips again his; and Jeff echoed the sound, breaking contact with Nick's lips to press his forehead to his boyfriend's neck, his breathing shallow. Nick tugged lightly at the buttons of Jeff's dress shirt, meeting the blonde's eyes with a hesitant question in his own when Jeff looked up; and then crashed his lips to the other boys when Jeff nodded, pulling at the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt. Jeff moved one of his own hands to start at Nick's shirt, remaining slightly calmer that his boyfriend and therefore having more success, and instinctively rocked his hips against Nick's again, prompting groans from both of them; when there was a some-what hysterical bought of coughing from the door to their dorm, and Jeff broke contact with Nick to blink at the pale Warbler stood in the doorway, fidgeting and staring hard at the ground.

"Cameron?" He asked, his voice taking on a some-what annoyed edge-something Nick related to, as he laid back and stared up at Jeff, exploring the skin exposed by his half-open shirt with a hunger which even shocked himself.

The obnoxious tool of a Warbler kept his eyes on the ground when he spoke.

"Wes and David sent me to get you; today's meeting started ten minutes ago, and they were concerned. But I…erm, I can see you're _busy_, so I'll…just…go." The boy glanced up, before flushing and then hurrying out the door, shutting it behind him. Jeff huffed softly, looking back at the boy beneath him; before sitting up, and scrambling off Nick, buttoning his shirt with one hand while he searched the floor for his tie.

"Jeff?" Nick's voice came out as something similar to a whine, and when Jeff glanced back he grinned at his boyfriend; admiring the way he looked so flustered, with his swollen lips and the growing bruise on his neck, and his half-open shirt. Jeff picked his tie up off the floor, draping it over a shoulder, before moving back to the bed, and sitting beside Nick, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Nick hummed happily, buttoning up his shirt; and then stiffened a giggle when Jeff seized a handful of white fabric, pressing his lips to Nick's in a brief, heated kiss.

"Best wake-up call ever." He murmured in Nick's ear; before grinning wickedly, and wrapping his tie around his neck, starting on the knot while Nick pouted.

* * *

><p>When the pair turned up in the choir room ten minutes later, both boys' lips were still red and swollen, and Nick had a very obvious love bite on his neck.<p>

Cameron blushed and looked away every time he even glanced in their direction, and the looks they exchanged should have had an adult content warning; or so Wes and David observed afterward, when they discussed whether it was really wise to scar Cameron for life by sending him to break the pair up.

After all, the younger Warbler may be a complete and utter tool; but no one needed to see two of their friends heatedly making out.

The Tweedles had learnt this after walking in on Kurt and Blaine once already.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is so not good for my writing of 'The Glue'; Jeff is bisexual in that, and will end up dating my main OC(who is female).<em>**

**_(Shameless plugging, right there. ^)_**

**_Niff really needs to stop being so damn cute._**

**_and Riker Lynch needs to stop being such a babe._**

**Keariel x**


End file.
